


El amor de mi vida

by RoTLunatik



Category: Klaus (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Art, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoTLunatik/pseuds/RoTLunatik
Summary: Todo comenzó cuando Klaus le regalo un viejo abrigo a Jesper. Este acto no desinteresado, podría ocultar motivos propios.
Relationships: Jesper Johanssen/Klaus, Klaus/Lydia (Klaus 2019)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay okay tengo varios headcanons aqui, principalmente, sobre el abrigo marron que Jesper empieza a usar cuando entregan el regalo a Margu, pues, me gusta pensar que Klaus se lo regalo.

* * *

Jesper se sentía terrible, tenia la necesidad de ir con Klaus y disculparse por todo, incluso si no lo había echo a propósito, pero la forma en la que su amigo le había gritado, Klaus parecía tan herido, y no era para menos, se trataba de su esposa la que había fallecido, y un extraño que acababa de conocer le hizo recordar eso y a los hijos que nunca pudo tener.

Pero Jesper sabía que no había tiempo para lamentarse, por su parte le había prometido un trineo a una niña, una pequeña niña saami que había viajado sola hasta ahí, por tres días seguidos con tal de tener la posibilidad de mandar su carta.

No sabia absolutamente nada acerca de carpintería, o hacer algo a mano para empezar, pero al menos quería intentarlo, no supo cuándo, pero en algún momento de la media noche había caído exhausto, lo único que supo fue que despertó por las virutas de aserrín cayendo en su cara, y su amigo cepillando un pedazo de madera frente a él. Jesper estaba sin habla, Klaus había regresado, no estaba molesto con él, y quería ayudarle…

-Klaus…- Intento hablar, pero de inmediato fue callado por el mayor. Jesper sonrió y no insistió, no quería arruinar el momento, ambos siguieron trabajando hasta muy tarde, con la ayuda de Klaus el trineo se armó muy pronto, y sin darse cuenta ambos se encontraban pintándole un par de adornos, ahí Klaus se dio cuenta que tal vez Jesper no era buen carpintero, pero sin duda era buen pintor, si es que los dibujos de Navidad que había hecho la noche anterior eran una indicación.

Ambos alistaban las cosas que llevarían en su viaje conforme se secaba la pintura, seria un largo viaje, pero aun quedaban varias horas antes de que el sol saliera, aun podrían lograrlo.

-La aldea Saami esta a una hora de aquí en barco, y una o dos horas más por tierra… si salimos ahora, y llevamos el trineo tal vez…- dijo más para sí mismo mientras veía el enorme mapa que tenia en la pared, decidiendo arrancarlo, para llevarlo para las indicaciones, empezó a buscar su uniforme de cartero, cuando Klaus lo detuvo, Jesper se congelo, su amigo no había dicho ni una palabra desde que llego, hasta ahora.

-No… no puedes salir así…- dijo sin más, probablemente al no saber que mas decir o como explicarse, se dio vuelta y tomo un bulto envuelto con papel y tela, tal cual los regalos que entregaban a los niños del pueblo, y se lo entrego a Jesper.

El chico se tensó, aun no sabía lo que era, pero la sola idea de que le diera un presente tal cual niño, hizo que su pecho se calentara. -¿Que… es… esto?- dijo bajo, y Klaus solo hizo una seña para que lo averiguara el mismo.

Tomo el regalo de sus manos, lo puso sobre el escritorio y empezó a desenvolverlo. Los ojos de Jesper se abrían más y más conforme analizaba lo que era. Era un abrigo, uno grueso y mullido. Era marrón con capucha, y parecía perfecto para su talla, en el envoltorio pudo ver un par de cosas más como unos guantes y unas botas. Lo que le hacía preguntarse cuando Klaus había comprado esto, no era de la talla de Klaus (Probablemente ni siquiera le cabria un brazo ahí) así que no podía ser suyo, y Jesper sabia que su amigo no tenia dinero, las pocas cosas que llegaba a comprar era por medio de intercambios por su leña. Pero no lo pensó mucho, a Jesper se le calentó el pecho aún más pensando que lo había comprado pensando en él.

-Yo… me di cuenta que llegaste aquí sin un abrigo decente para el frio… esta empezando el invierno y el frió solo empeorara así que…- dijo al notar que Jesper tardaba en decir algo respecto a su presente.

-Klaus… no tenias que… - Su voz sonaba conmovida, no sabia que hacer en ese momento, ¿Estaba bien si lo abrazaba? ¿Sería muy pronto después de la discusión que habían tenido?

Pero Klaus pareció leer su mente notándolo tan conmovido y con una sonrisa se acercó rodeando fácilmente al chico con un brazo y dándole un leve abrazo. -Esta bien… no fue tu culpa… es mi forma de decir… lo siento…-

De inmediato Jesper sabia a que se refería y no sabia porque se disculpaba, Klaus no había hecho nada malo, su enojo había estado justificado, pero no dijo más, no quería romper el momento.

-Anda… salgamos de una vez, nos espera un largo viaje…-

Jesper se sentía extraño al ser quien hablara menos por una vez, pero asintió, comenzó a calarse las botas y el abrigo, algo nervioso de que no le calzara, pero se sorprendió al notar como la talla era perfecta, el cinturón se apretaba hasta ajustar en su cintura (algo difícil de hacer con él pues Jesper siempre había sido muy delgado)

Estaba colocándose los mitones, cuando sintió la mirada de Klaus sobre él, Jesper se sonrojo un poco, pues no se lo esperaba… no así, pues el mayor parecía verle de arriba abajo como si hubiera visto un fantasma. –¿Tan mal me va? -bromeo.

-Klaus salió de su estupor. –¿Uh?... No, no…- Tosió en su puño. -Te sienta a la perfección…-

El chico sonrió ante el alago, y juntos caminaron fuera de la oficina postal sin decir nada más, el resto del viaje fue silencioso, con excepción de algunos comentarios por parte de Mogens en el barco.

En un momento se preguntó como lo hubiera hecho sin el abrigo, pues conforme se acercaban a la aldea Saami, el frio empeoraba y las ventisca casi no los dejaba ver el camino.

Finalmente dieron con la aldea y solo después de recorrer todo ese camino, cayó en cuenta de todo lo que había viajado Margú los últimos tres días. Ambos se escabulleron para dejar el regalo junto a la entrada, y salieron de ahí rápido hasta el primer montículo de nieve que los cubriera, sin saber que ahí pasarían la noche.

* * *

-Y entonces cuando se subió al trineo pensé… ¡Ay no! ¡Se lo hicimos pequeño!... pero no… era perfecto para su tamaño… ¡Le encanto! ¿Verdad? Yo creo que si…-

Jesper no cabía dentro de sí de la emoción, y Klaus estaba encantado, su mirada no se alejaba de el conforme daba de comer a los renos, había momentos en los que pensaba en Lydia, era como si hubiera vivido esto antes, y a pesar de haberlo estado evitando durante tanto tiempo… de repente… salió…

-¿Sabes qué? Todavía puedo recordar la primera vez que tuve esa misma sonrisa en mi cara… Yo tampoco quise admitirlo al principio, y ella se burlaba de mi por eso…-

Y entonces, Jesper sintió un hueco en el estómago. -¿Ella?- pregunto casi por impulso.

-Mi Lydia…- dijo con una sonrisa.

De ahí en adelante era como si escuchara la voz de Klaus en un eco, como alguien que te habla en un sueño. Era como si fuera espectador del sueño y no un participante, estaba consciente de lo que decía, pero al mismo tiempo no lo escuchaba. No era como si le hubiera tomado tan de sorpresa, había sospechado algo desde la noche anterior, incluso mucho antes, ese altar que le tenía a su esposa, incluso la sorpresa de verle la noche anterior como si hubiera esperado ver a otra persona. ¿Es que acaso le había confundido con ella?

-Y luego… luego llegaste…- Jesper dio un respingo al oírle decir su nombre, como si saliera de un trance. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado viendo a la nada? Pero más importante, ¿Qué importancia tenía Jesper en su historia?

Klaus se inclinó hacia él, viéndolo a la cara, poniendo una de sus enormes manos sobre su hombro, agradeciéndole sinceramente mientras lo veía con cariño. Jesper no pudo evitar sonreír, sentirse como alguien importante en su vida, como si significara tanto para el que no podía con el calor inundando su pecho, pero fue ahí, cuando lo noto, esa sonrisa que tenía Klaus… era la misma sonrisa que había tenido al hablar de su esposa, Klaus de echo lo estaba viendo como a su esposa. Jasper miro hacia abajo sujetándose el cuello del abrigo procesando todo.

-El… El abrigo… es… ¿De ella? -

La sonrisa cálida que estaba en el rostro de Klaus se borro de inmediato, viendo a todos lados menos a Jesper.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio antes de que Jesper comenzara a sacarse el abrigo. -Jesper… no…- Klaus intento detenerlo.

-No puedo aceptarlo…- se lo sacó totalmente, intentando entregarlo. -Significa demasiado para ti… además…- Trago duro, no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero estaba… ¿Herido?

-No… Jesper… solo… consérvalo, esta bien… estaba acumulando polvo en un baúl sin ser usado, es mejor si tú le das uso…-

Jesper miro el abrigo, estaba incomodo, sabia que era un gesto de buena voluntad, pero, no dejaba de sentirse… extraño, mal de algún modo, todo esto estaba mal.

-Klaus… me estas dando las prendas de tu esposa…- dijo viendo al suelo, para después levantar la vista hacia rostro del otro. Klaus aun trataba de evitar su mirada. -Tratas de… ¿verla en mí?-

Jesper sabía que decir “Tratas de convertirme en ella” sonaría mas fuerte así que se conformó con decirlo leve.

Klaus volteo la cara, como si sintiera vergüenza, como si hubiera sido atrapado haciendo algo que estaba mal… muy mal. Esa fue toda la respuesta que Jesper necesitó.

-Ella… ella me llevo a ti…-

Jesper no se esperaba esa respuesta.

-Yo… aun puedo sentirla… su espíritu… desde el primer día que pisaste este lugar, su espíritu me condujo a ti… No había pisado este cobertizo en años… y ese día que entraste, yo fui llevado a ti…- Empezó hablando cada vez más frenéticamente como si estuviera esperando que le creyera. -Y después… cuando viniste por segunda vez… no quería creerlo, quería que te fueras, y ella me dijo que volteara… que te escuchara… y ahí lo supe…-

-¿Supiste que?- Jesper dio un paso atrás, estaba comenzando a sentirse perturbado, sabía que Klaus amaba a su esposa, pero ahora era obvio que no la había superado del todo.

-Que era lo que Lydia quería… ella quería que me acercara a ti por alguna razón…- Se acerco al más joven y sostuvo sus manos aun con el abrigo en ellas. -Incluso ayer… trataba de resistirme a mi pasado, trataba de no involucrarme demasiado porque se lo peligroso que puede ser encariñarse con alguien… Pero hoy… hoy solo se confirmo lo bien que se puede sentir… cuando hicimos feliz a esa niña Saami, cuando…- hizo una pausa viendo el abrigo que estaba entre ambos. -Cuando te vi sonreír usando este abrigo…-

Por un segundo Jesper estaba cayendo, estaba siendo hipnotizado por las palabras del hombre, de su genuina felicidad por estar con el y hacer todo esto juntos. Esto ya no se trataba de una simple amistad, Klaus hablaba de vincularse con una persona a un nivel muy diferente, Jesper sabia con qué intención hablaba y su respiración se cortaba ante el pensamiento, pero entonces, como una cubeta de agua fría, escucho eso ultimo.

-Tu…- El abrigo, el maldito abrigo… Klaus se había emocionado por verle usar ese abrigo solo por que le hacia pensar en su esposa. -Quieres convertirme en ella…- Jesper se vio a si mismo, las botas, los mitones, el abrigo… ese abrigo… Jesper dio un paso atrás y lo arrojo a la silla donde previamente Klaus había arrojado su propio abrigo.

Klaus no tubo tiempo para preocuparse por el abrigo que había sido arrojado, vio como Jesper salía molesto del cobertizo, arrojando los mitones conforme iba a su carreta (ahora un trineo), y ponía las correas a su caballo, para salir de ahí cuanto antes.

-Jesper… Jesper, espera… no es así… No quiero convertirte en ella… - Klaus le siguió conforme el otro le daba la espalda y entonces se detuvo a un par de pasos del otro.

-… Bueno… admito que… - Trago duro, recordando la noche anterior. -Ayer... cuando… preparabas mi taller… fui llevado ahí por Lydia…- Empezó, Jesper no quería escuchar, la única razón por la que seguía ahí de espaldas era porque sus manos temblaban y no podía ponerle las alforjas a su caballo. -Veía tu silueta a través de la cortina… camine hipnotizado hacia a ti… como si de un hechizo se tratara, solo viendo tu silueta… totalmente enamorado…- Jesper se detuvo, tieso sin decir nada o moverse. ¿Klaus acaba de decir eso, en verdad? -…Creí que eras Lydia… creí que por alguna razón ella había regresado…-

Jesper no lo soportó, no más, se dio vuelta, Klaus se había acercado aun mas tras suyo, intento empujarle lejos, por supuesto no lo movió ni un centímetro, pero el gesto hizo que Klaus se alejara por sí mismo. -Yo… no soy Lydia… nunca la conocí, no se como era ella… seguro era una graaan persona… pero yo no soy ella!…-

Acto seguido se subió al trineo y galopo lo más rápido que su caballo podía ir. No quería mirar atrás, había visto por un segundo la expresión en la cara de Klaus al gritarle esas palabras, lo había herido y seguro Jesper se sentiría mal después por haberle gritado así, pero justo ahora, el dolor en su pecho dolía más.

* * *

-¿Y?... ¿Qué te parece?... Una linda princesa, para otra linda princesa…- Klaus mostro la hermosa muñeca. Su cabeza era tallada en madera, al igual que sus manos y pies, pero su cuerpo era de trapo relleno de algodón, tenia hermosos risos hechos de pelo de cabello, y un vestido cocido por su esposa. Recién acaba de pintar su cara, y tenía hermosas mejillas rojas.

-Te das cuenta que a nuestras futuras hijas, podrían no gustarle las muñecas verdad?... cuando era niña, yo prefería jugar con palos y piedras como los demás niños…- Bromeo Lydia entre risas, limpiando un par de manchas de pintura de la cara de su esposo.

Klaus rio con su peculiar risa. -Es por eso que estoy cubriendo todas las posibilidades… cuando nuestros hijos nazcan… vendrán aquí y jugaran con lo que quieran jugar…- Dijo alzando las manos a las repisas y repisas de más y más juguetes

La mujer rio con una pequeña sonrisa. -Vas a malcriar a nuestros hijos…-

Klaus no podía negarlo, sabia que lo haría, sabía que amaría tanto a sus hijos y les daría todo lo que pudiera darles. -¿Te molestaras conmigo si lo hago?...-

Lydia acabó con el espacio entre ellos y dio un dulce beso en la frente de su esposo, que aún estaba sentado a la mesa, frente a pilas de juguetes a medio hacer. -Jamás podría enojarme contigo…-

* * *

Jesper despertó sudando, no importaba que afuera estuvieran bajo cero grados, gotas y gotas de sudor se escurrían por su cara. Su respiración estaba agitada, sus manos temblaban, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos conforme levantaba una mano para pasarla por su frente limpiando el sudor. Solo había sido un sueño… pero…

¿¡Qué demonios había sido todo eso!?

¿Acaso había tenido un sueño sobre Klaus y su esposa? ¿Un sueño donde Jesper sospechosamente veía todo desde la perspectiva de Lydia?

Jesper trataba de calmarse, respirar hondo y convencerse a sí mismo de que sólo había sido un sueño, uno que había lúcido espeluznantemente real pero un sueño al final de cuentas. Su cabeza sólo había imaginado cómo hubiera sido la vida de casado de Klaus, tomando de referencia la poca información que sabía de ellos, ese evento en particular no tuvo por qué haber ocurrido nunca.

Esa noche había sido imposible volver a dormir, si es que no lo había sido antes ya.

* * *

-Señor cartero… ¿Cómo se escribe “Señor Klaus”?- Una niña que había llegado a la fila sin terminar su carta preguntó.

-K-L-A-U-S…- deletreo entre bostezos. -escríbelo como quieras niña… me encargaré de que… -Bostezó de nuevo. -…llegue…- dijo a pesar de estar nervioso de volver a ver a Klaus después del día anterior.

Por suerte, la cantidad de niños que iba en aumento le mantuvo con el trabajo suficiente como para permanecer despierto hasta entrada la tarde. Volvió a bostezar cuando sellaba el sobre del último niño en la fila, para después dejarse caer en la silla tras su escritorio.

Estaba agradecido de que el trabajo hubiera mantenido su mente lejos del sueño que tuvo, pero ahora que volvía estar solo, su pecho se volvió a apretar y su mente se llenó de pensamientos. Se quitó la gorra de su uniforme, y pasó las manos por su cabello.

¿Porque todo se tuvo que complicar tanto?... Al llegar a Smeerensburg su mayor preocupación era conseguir las 6000 cartas para salir de aquí. Ahora eso ni siquiera se le pasaba por la cabeza.

Recargó su barbilla en la palma de su mano, cerró los ojos por una fracción de segundo para descansar la vista cuando…

* * *

-¿Qué querrás de cenar hoy mi amor?...-

La mujer río leve. -Oh… ¿Y que te tiene tan servicial hoy, si se puede saber?...- bromeó al ver a su esposo listo para hacer la cena, mientras se acomodaba entre las mantas de su cama con dificultad.

Por lo regular era Lydia quién se encargaba de hacer las tres comidas al día, pero esta vez…

Había tenido un malestar que había durado días, la mujer convencía a su esposo de que era sólo el dolor corporal de una gripe, Klaus no estaba seguro. Lydia trataba de hacer lo que siempre hacia en casa, pero cada vez le costaba más.

-Oh… por nada… ¿Qué un esposo no puede consentir a su esposa de vez en cuando?- dijo tratando de mantener la normalidad, y calmar el ambiente. Por supuesto que no quería que su esposa notará lo mucho que le preocupaba su estado.

-Ooooh… todo un caballero…- Lydia siempre había sido la graciosa de la relación, cosa que era fácil tomando en cuenta la personalidad tan seria de Klaus. -Bueno, aprovechando el gesto, tal vez pida algo difícil… sabes… hace mucho que no como mi platillo favorito…- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Klaus parpadeo, para después dejar salir una risa derrotado. No podía negarle a su esposa su platillo favorito. Incluso si a Klaus no le gustará tanto como a ella.

-¿Crutones de pan de ajo?...- sonrió, sabía que a su esposa le encantaba, ya fuera como guarnición, una botana, o en sopa para la cena.

La mujer sonrió asintiendo, tratando de poner la mejor cara que tenía, pero apenas el hombre dio media vuelta, la sonrisa desapareció, su malestar no se iba y solo empeoraba. Cerró los ojos apretándolos del dolor cuando escucho.

-¿Lydia?... ¡Lydia!...

…¡Lydia!

* * *

-Jesper…-

Sentía como unas manos enormes comenzaban a moverlo, lo sacudían y Jesper se levantó asustado, tocándose la cabeza y rostro, como si esperara seguir sintiendo el dolor que había sentido como Lydia.

Hasta que miró arriba y vio a Klaus viéndolo preocupado, se había quedado dormido con la cabeza en su escritorio, probablemente el más grande le había intentado despertar, y al no hacerlo se asustó y empezó a moverlo con más fuerza.

-Lo siento… pensé que estabas inconsciente o…- Se alejo un par de pasos pues, aún no estaba seguro si Jesper querría tenerle cerca aún.

-Klaus… no… yo… es decir estoy bien…-

Klaus se sintió un poco mejor al ver qué le respondía, eso quería decir que Jesper no estaba tan molesto.

-Yo, solo quería… disculparme…-

Jesper levantó una mano, callándole al instante.

Necesitaba urgentemente algo para sacarse esta duda de la cabeza, sin tener que preguntarlo directamente. De no ser así, sabía que no podría volver a dormir normalmente en su vida. -¿Podemos arreglar esto yendo a comer?-

Klaus parpadeo, le había tomado por sorpresa lo arbitraria de la petición. No tubo tiempo para pensar una respuesta cuando Jesper continuo.

-Mi comida favorita son los crutones… de… pan de ajo específicamente… ¿Quieres salir a comer eso?-

Ninguna palabra en el mundo habría bastado para describir la expresión de Klaus en este momento, sus ojos se abrieron al máximo y su boca se entreabrió sin dejar salir nada pues se había quedado sin aire.

La gente dice “Mi comida favorita es el pollo, el pavo, la carne, el pastel, el estofado” nunca nadie dice “Mi comida favorita son los crutones de pan de ajo” las posibilidades de encontrar dos personas diciendo lo mismo, y en este contexto era… imposible.

-Esa… Esa era…- Intento decir el mayor sin éxito.

Jesper no necesitó más, solo ver reaccionar a Klaus le hizo confirmar lo que temía, lo que había soñado no había sido solo un sueño.

Había sido un recuerdo de Lydia.

-¿Era la comida favorita de Lydia?...- dijo Jesper sin esperar que Klaus respondiera.

El más grande seguía sin habla, Jesper podía leer sus pensamientos pasar por sus ojos así de fácil de leer era Klaus en ese momento.

-También puedo suponer que ella decía que malcriarías a sus futuros hijos con tantos juguetes… ¿No?-

Fue suficiente para el hombre, Klaus sin cerrar la boca, sujetó ambas manos de Jesper entre las suyas y lo miro a los ojos.

-¿Te molestaras conmigo si lo hago?- dijo bajo, como una prueba.

-Jamás… podría enojarme contigo- recitó en respuesta a la perfección, como lo había echo ya en el sueño. -Y no… no voy a besarte en la frente… seria… incomodo…- trato de decir con un toque de broma, pero también para mostrarle lo que sabía.

Klaus no necesito más, tomó a Jesper en brazos y lo alzó abrazándolo, tal y como hacía con su esposa. -No sé qué es esto… no sé qué sabes… no se… quién eres… es decir sé quien eres… eres Jesper… pero…- Dijo balbuceando, recargando su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro del chico.

Jesper se sonrojo sintiendo sus enormes brazos cargarle sin dificultad, sintiendo la respiración profunda contra su hombro, era tan cálido y extrañamente familiar.

-Créeme… ni yo estoy seguro quien soy en este momento…-

* * *

Les dejo estos fanarts de mi Tumblr donde exploraba este headcanon! (Mi Tumblr es RoTLunatik)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me emociono demasiado con el plot aveces, disculpen :´´´´v

Las manos de Klaus temblaban, Jesper le ofreció una taza de café y la mitad del café salpicaba al piso de tanto que temblaba. Jesper le había insistido en que se sentara y se calmara antes de indagar más en lo que estaba pasando.

No tenía otra silla en su casa/oficina postal. Así que invitó a Klaus al segundo piso, para que se sentara en su cama, mientras Jesper había llevado su única silla para sentarse el mismo. Una vez que vio que Klaus tomó un par de sorbos del café, se sentó y suspiró.

-Bueno… antes de que hagas cualquier pregunta, déjame decirte que yo tengo exactamente las mismas dudas que tú… No tengo la más mínima idea de cómo se todo esto. -

Klaus miró la pequeña taza vieja en su mano, casi como si meditara sobre las hondas circulares del liquido.

-Lydia… ella fue, ¿quién mas?… ella a estado llevándome a ti todo este tiempo…-

Jesper torció la boca, aún dudaba un poco sobre la cordura de su amigo, pero después de haber tenido estos sueños era todo más creíble. -Bueno… un buen lugar de partida, sería que nos contemos todo… Supongo…-

Klaus alzó la vista hacia el cartero sentado enfrente, apenas tuvo su atención Jesper continuo.

-Tuve un par de sueños… No… sueños no… fueron recuerdos, pensé que eran recuerdos falsos que yo me cree, por eso quería preguntártelo sin ser directo… y ya vez como resultó todo, no es que yo crea en todo eso de los sueños, predicciones, fantasmas y así pero…-

-Los sueños…- Interrumpió su divagación. –¿Exactamente que viste en los sueños?...-

-Ammm bueno… tú de joven… lucías muy diferente, pero por alguna razón sabía que eras tú…- Jesper sabía que lo que decía podía sonar poco creíble así que empezó a recordar los pequeños detalles para describírselos. -Tenías cabello castaño corto, tu barba estaba mucho más corta también… Eras apuesto… -bromeo tratando de amenar el ambiente-

Con cada palabra que decía, Klaus sentía una presión en el pecho, ¿Como era posible que Jesper supiera todo eso? incluso si estuviera adivinando, no había forma de que acertara en todo.

-Lydia… puedes… ¿describirla a ella?- Pregunto esperanzado.

Jesper se apenó, pues esperaba que no preguntara eso. -Es… difícil de explicar…- dijo rascando levemente el costado de su nariz como un tic nervioso. -No era como si viera estos recuerdos desde fuera… era como si… viera todo desde… la perspectiva de Lydia…-

Klaus quedó sin aliento por un momento.

-Recuerdo… ver hacia abajo, y ver sus manos, algo más pequeñas que las mías, pero aparte de eso todo se sentía… como si fuera yo… la misma altura, la misma complexión, me sentía como… yo…- sabía que estaba siendo algo vago con la descripción, así que trató de recordar algún detalle o algo que pudiera describirlo mejor. -Creo que en algún momento… vi un mechón castaño a este nivel de mi cuello…- dijo señalando el largo exacto del cabello de Lydia.

-Jesper… ¿Sabes que significa esto?...—

Ya había pasado algo por la mente de Jesper, pero la sola idea era ridícula para mencionarla. -¿Que… tu esposa tenía un cabello muy lindo?-

-Jesper…- retumbó con su voz seria, esperando que su amigo lo tomara con un poco más de seriedad.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?... Klaus, estoy tan asustado como tú!… no sé que es todo esto… esos recuerdos eran como si… yo hubiera vivido todo eso… me asusté…- Se encorvo aún sentado, cruzando sus brazos como si se abrazará a sí mismo. -… sentí un dolor terrible… y luego todo se oscureció…-

Klaus sentía como si todo el mundo se le viniera encima, recuerdos comenzaron a regresar, cosas que ya había superado volvían a doler en su pecho, y la imagen de su esposa sufriendo de dolor en la cama regresaron a su mente. El hombre se inclino adelante y rodeo a Jesper con sus brazos, sus enormes brazos tenían tanto alcance qué jalo al pequeño chico con todo y silla en el abrazo, pronto estaban sentados uno enfrente del otro compartiendo un abrazo.

-Hubiera dado lo que fuera para que no tuvieras que pasar por todo eso…-

“Klaus me está hablando como si fuera… ella?” pensó Jesper.

-Yo no soy…- se detuvo sin terminar su frase. Jesper ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de quién era.

-Tu eres quien me hace feliz… ¿Esta bien?...- Tal vez la respuesta de Klaus, no había respondido a su pregunta de quién era en verdad pero le estaba dando a entender, que Jesper o Lydia, ambos le hacían feliz.

El rostro del chico se recargó en el pecho del mayor. -Solo…. Solo no quiero pensar… no en esto… no ahora…-

Klaus no sabía que decir a eso, tenía tantas preguntas, pero sabía que no podía forzar al chico, mañana sería otro día, no tenía porqué apurar las cosas.

-Shhhh….- Klaus empezó a arrullar al joven, sobando su espalda de arriba abajo para calmarlo, su plan era calmarlo lo suficiente, para estar seguro que podría pasar la noche solo sin que Klaus se preocupara por él. Pero jamás se espero que Jesper terminara somnoliento en sus brazos…

No sabía cómo habían sido esos sueños, pero al ver la reacción del chico podía imaginar que no había podido dormir bien en absoluto. -Quieres… ¿Qué te recueste? - dijo en voz bastante baja para no perturbar su somnolencia, pero Jesper no respondió, Klaus no quiso insistir y lo cargo lo más cuidadosamente posible para no despertarlo. Solo quito el saco de su uniforme, sus botas y su gorro y lo arropo con su manta.

Klaus se quedo ahí. Tomo asiento en la silla en la que Jesper estaba previamente, solo viéndole mientras dormía, tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados pero el sentimiento mas predominante en ese momento era la felicidad, estaba feliz de tenerle de vuelta.

\----------------------------

-Klaus… tengo miedo…- Las lagrimas se arremolinaban en los lagrimales de la enferma mujer. El miedo, la impotencia, el dolor, todo eso podía verse en el rostro de su esposo.

_Estaba soñando de nuevo con los últimos momentos de Lydia…_

Jesper no quería tener mas recuerdos dolorosos, no quería sufrir con los recuerdos de alguien más. O lo que el pensaba que eran recuerdos que no le pertenecían.

Y como si sus plegarias hubieran sido escuchadas, el escenario cambio totalmente, dejo de patalear y sudar en su sueño, a estar completamente relajado. Su mente paso de recuerdo en recuerdo. Algunos bastante alegres, otros bastante normales y hogareños, normales para la vida cotidiana de una pareja joven casada.

Recordando lo que había pasado ese día, Jesper tomo nota de cada detalle físico de la mujer. No era como si pudiera controlar que ver, que hacer o decir. Era simplemente un espectador en primera persona, pero podía enfocarse en pequeños detalles para no olvidarlos después.

En un momento, Lydia había caminado frente a un gran espejo antiguo con marco de madera tallada probablemente por el mismo Klaus, solo había sido unos segundos mientras la mujer acomodaba su cabello, pero pudo verse. “Pude verse a sí mismo” era una mujer hermosa, bastante simple, pero no de mal forma. Su apariencia era natural, fresca y joven, su nariz era tan roja que recordaba mucho a la del mismo Jesper, ella era delgada, pero con caderas que sobresalían, una altura y silueta, que hacía entender porque Klaus le había confundido con ella.

Sin darse cuenta, la calma de la escena acabo cuando su esposo llego abrazándola por detrás, y agachándose lo más posible depositando varios besos en su mejilla, hasta su hombro.

Sintió un escalofrío al sentir sus besos, Jesper no lo admitiría después pero estaba disfrutando del sueño por eso. Hasta que todo comenzó a tornarse… íntimo.

Dios.

Sabía que Klaus había querido tener muchos hijos y que lo había intentado por años con su esposa. Diciéndolo sonaba tierno, pero en la práctica era… bueno, los bebés no los trae la cigüeña, y si Klaus y Lydia querían hijos seguro tuvieron que trabajarlo mucho.

Jesper quería cerrar los ojos en un punto, pero esto era un sueño, no era como si pudiera.

Y el echo de estar experimentando todo en primera persona con Klaus de joven echándosele enzima, no ayudaba mucho.

\--------

Jesper abrió los ojos con la cara completamente roja, se sentía caliente de pies a cabeza, y lo primero que vio al despertar fue al leñador.

-AAAAHHH!...- Grito sujetándose de su manta intentando cubrirse como si estuviera desnudo aunque no lo estaba. (Aunque en su sueño si(?))

Klaus se aterró pensando que había tenido otro sueño donde experimentaba el dolor de Lydia, su primer impulso fue acercarse y sentarse con el en la cama, sujetando su espalda y una mano. -Jesper, ¿estás bien?... Calma, calma fue solo un sueño… estás aquí… conmigo…-

No ayudaba mucho, mucho menos con tanta cercanía. ¡Diablos! Había visto a Klaus desnudo en su sueño/recuerdo, no importaba que ahora estuviera cubierto hasta el cuello, Jesper no podía dejar de imaginarlo así, tubo que voltear el rostro a otro lado para conservar su dignidad.

-Lo siento… lo siento… no pasa nada, estoy bien… ufff- dejo salir un suspiro tratando de sonar más casual. -¿Que calor hace no?... Quién lo diría ya es de mañana… ¿Pasaste toda la noche aquí?... Que modales los míos… ¿Quieres algo de desayunar?... Puedo hacer huevos… es decir… -

El mayor parpadeo ante las divagaciones de su amigo, pero no era tonto, Jesper podía ser tan fácil de leer como un libro.

-Jesper… ¿Soñaste algo malo?...-

-¿Malo?... Pfff que puede ser más malo que… bueno… lo que ya te conté ayer…- Jesper se levantó de la cama notando que no llevaba su saco y botas, la imagen mental de Klaus desvistiéndolo paso por su mente solo empeorando más el asunto.

Klaus se puso de pie y sujeto al chico por los tirantes de sus pantalones evitando que saliera.

-Jesper…- dijo en voz severa deteniéndolo en más de un sentido.

Y Jesper no podía contra eso -¡MALDICION KLAUS TUBE UN TOUR COMPLETO POR LOS RECUERDOS DE TU ESPOSA, DESDE MOMENTOS APTOS PARA TODO PUBLICO, HASTA LOS QUE NO, NO PUEDES ESPERAR QUE TE VEA A LA CARA CUANDO TUBE UN PRIMER PLANO DE TU MIEMBRO EN TUS MULTIPLES INTENTOS DE PROCREAR CON LYDIA!-

Sintió como los tirantes de su pantalón se aflojaban, Klaus le había soltado y Jesper se negaba a voltear a verle aún.

-Oh…- dijo sin más. -Lamento que tuvieras que ver eso…- Klaus sonaba apenado, ¿Quién lo diría? Klaus era tímido al respecto también. -¿Quieres… que te deje solo?...-

Jesper se volteó de inmediato negando con sus manos, pero al hacerlo vio el rostro enrojecido de Klaus y no pudo evitar reír un poco. -Yo… no, si no quieres no… no quise hacer un escándalo al respecto. Es solo que… no esperaba ver a tu amigo tan pronto, al menos uno espera hasta la segunda cita para eso…-

Talvez había sido la broma, talvez había sido que Jesper insinuó una cita, pero Klaus se sintió menos cohibido. -Lo siento… no quería volver todo más incómodo de lo que era. - dijo como si fuera su culpa el que Jesper tuviera estos sueños.

-Oh no, está bien… eh visto cosas peores descuida… eh visto al barquero en ropa interior…- Trato de volver a su tono bromista de siempre, tratando de no recordar nada del sueño, o volvería a teñir su rostro de rojo.

Por su parte Klaus aún tenía su rostro caliente imaginando lo que el chico había visto. -¿Asi que viste… todo?-

-Sip… - afirmó.

-Lo siento…-

-Y yo lo siento por mi…- Jesper estaba mintiendo.

\---------------

-Fácil… eres la reencarnación de su esposa muerta, ¿Qué no es obvio muchacho? - el barquero tomó otro trago de su tarro de cerveza, diablos, ese tarro parecía no haber sido lavado en semanas y el hombre no parecía importarle.

-Oh disculpa, creo que falte a mis clases de reencarnación humana en la escuela… ¿Es acaso en el mismo semestre de “Sueños premonitorios”?...- dijo con el tono más sarcásticamente posible que un humano podía manejar.

Ambos estaban sentados en una mesa en el exterior, donde Mogens solía ir a comer y beber en su tiempo libre, ocea básicamente siempre.

-Por supuesto… pero solo piénsalo, los sueños exactos sobre la esposa del leñador, la forma en la que sientes cada dolor de su muerte, decir con detalle como lucían ambos a pesar de que en ese tiempo ni siquiera habías nacido, y sin mencionar las repetidas veces que el hombresote te confundió con ella…- bebió otro trago largo de su cerveza lamiéndose los labios después. -Ammm si… suena a que tú eres ella, sin duda alguna…-

Jesper torció la boca, tratando de lucir menos aterrado de lo que estaba.

-¿Es todo lo que vas a decir?... ¿Así lo afirmas tan rotundamente? -

-Oye si no te gustan mis suposiciones… suposiciones bastante buenas y acertadas por cierto, entonces ¿Porque no vas con tus problemas con alguien más?... Miss Alva por ejemplo… Estoy seguro que ella estará encantada de escuchar sobre tus cariñitos con el viejo leñador…-

Jesper odiaba esa sonrisa en el barquero. Esa maldita sonrisa de: “Tengo razón y soy una mierda al respecto”.

-Alva… es una maestra, ella es una mujer de lógica y jamás creerá nada de lo que le diga…-

-¿Es eso?... O es que temes que crea que todo eso de la reencarnación es una excusa para hacerle ojitos al leñador?-

_“¡Maldita sea Mogens!”_

-¡No!... No hay nada entre Alva y yo… solo somos amigos ¿Por qué habría de molestarse por eso? -

Mogens vio esto como una afirmación a su punto. -Entonces perfecto… disfruta de tu relación con el hombresote…-

-¡Tampoco tengo nada con el!-

-Ufff…. Todo un rompecorazones cartero… ¿Seguro que no viniste a la isla como cartero del amor?…-

Jesper gruñó levantándose de la mesa que compartían. -¡Te odio!...-

-Lo sé…- respondió con una sonrisa mientras veía como partía.

\-------------

Por supuesto que estimaba a Alva, incluso podría decirse que habían compartido alguna sonrisa tierna en algún momento, ¡Pero nada más! ¿Acaso un hombre y una mujer no podían ser amigos o como hermanos, sin que les forzaran una relación en consecuencia?

Eso era con Alva, pero... ¿Y Klaus?

Jesper se detuvo a mitad de su camino a la oficina postal. ¿Klaus aún seguiría ahí?

Esa mañana había ofrecido un desayuno a su amigo y había huido con la excusa de que tenía una tonelada de cartas que entregar. Dos cartas y un paquete no eran una tonelada exactamente, pero en Smeerensburg si, así que ¿Dónde estaba la mentira?

-¿La reencarnación de Lydia eh?- dijo para sí mismo en un tono irónico, solo decirlo sonaba absurdo en realidad.

_-¿Reinkar-nasjon?-_

Jesper de inmediato volteo a la fuente de la voz. -Oh… Margu, me asustaste ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- miró a todos lados, sus padres ni nadie del pueblo Saami parecía estar por ahí, pero también sabia que la niña era conocida por ir sola por el pueblo sin nadie vigilándola. -¿Viniste sola de nuevo pequeña?-

Cargó a la niña en brazos, pero en vez de estar feliz y juguetona como siempre, la pequeña parecía curiosa por su monologo anterior. _-¿Hvem er reinkarnasjonen av Lydia?_ \- La niña parecía confundida, pero Jesper siempre se había sorprendido de lo lista que era para captar lo que todos decían a pesar de hablar otro idioma. _-¿Er du Jesper?_ –

-¿Yo?... ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo podría ser…? Es decir… ni siquiera sé si algo como revivir en otro cuerpo después de la muerte es algo posible…- A quien engañaba, Jesper nunca había sido para nada espiritual, el pensaba en el aquí y el ahora, ni siquiera había meditado la posibilidad de un cielo y un infierno.

- _Oh oh I byen min, når vi har et slags problem eller åndelig tvil, går vi med en sjaman._ \- La niña se retorció un poco intentando que Jesper le bajara, apenas el hombre hizo esto, la niña tomo su brazo y lo jalo para que le siguiera.

-¿Un chaman?¿Hablas de los hombres viejos que visten pieles de animales y cantan a los espíritus?- Jesper no se resistió, no era como si tuviera alguna opción mejor por el momento.

\------------

-¿Es demasiado tarde para retractarme de esto?- El cartero estaba siendo recostado en medio del suelo por un par de mujeres Saami, mientras esperaban la llegada del chaman de la aldea de Margu. Había una pequeña carpa a las afueras del taller de Klaus, desde que el pueblo Saami había empezado a ayudar a Klaus con sus juguetes, cada vez veía mas de estas carpas por aquí.

-¿Ni siquiera van a preguntarme que es lo que soñé, o algo así?- Jesper estaba confundido como mínimo hubiera imaginado que seria interrogado sobre sus síntomas y visiones.

- _Nana trenger ikke å vite noe om Jesper ... det er hvor utrolig det er_ \- Margu corrió a sentarse en una esquina donde pudiera ver todo en primera fila, parecía emocionada como si algo increíble fuera a pasar.

Esto solo hizo que el joven se pusiera aún más nervioso.

Las dos mujeres tomaron asiento, también preparando las cosas que el chamán usaría con él, Jesper estaba pensando en una ruta de escape cuando las cortinas de la carpa se abrieron, dejando entrar a una mujer bastante anciana que caminaba con la ayuda de un bastón de madera. No realmente lo que Jesper esperaba de un chamán, pero ni siquiera el estaba seguro de que esperar.

-Así que tú eres Jesper…-

-¡Oh puede hablar mi idioma!... Al fin, no tengo que estar suponiendo lo que todo el mundo dice…- dijo sinceramente aliviado.

-Por supuesto… vienen a mi muchos extranjeros, no seria una buena chaman si no supiera comunicarme con mi paciente…- La mujer se acercó lentamente hasta que quedo sentada de piernas cruzadas en el suelo, justo alado de Jesper.

-¿Paciente?... Entonces usted es mas bien como una… ¿Curandera? – El cartero intento erguirse, pero la mujer puso el bastón en su pecho y lo empujo de nuevo al piso para que se recostara.

-Se podría decir que si, el pueblo Saami practica principalmente el chamanismo, creemos en sanar el cuerpo… y el alma…-

-Oh, bien, eh ido al medico antes, imaginare que esto es algo como eso, no hay problema, no estoy nervioso… ¿Quién está nervioso? - dijo comenzando al balbucear.

-Hablas mucho… Eso es signo de un alma nerviosa que tiene tanto que decir, pero no sabe cómo darse a entender. - Las otras dos mujeres Saami empezaron a pasarles algunas cosas a la mujer mientras esta hablaba, Jesper empezó a marearse ¿Cuándo había comenzado a llenarse de humo esa carpa?

-¿Puede saber eso con solo escucharme hablar?- Jesper estaba bastante escéptico, no quería ser grosero pero dudaba mucho de todo esto.

-Shhh…- La anciana había colocado algunas hojas y hiervas en su pecho, Jesper se había dado por vencido se quedó inmóvil y cuando la mujer había empezado a mover su bastón sobre él, solo cerro los ojos esperando que todo terminara. -Puedo sentir… Un espíritu femenino en ti…-

Jesper abrió los ojos de inmediato, se hubiera levantado de no ser porque sentía las manos de las otras dos mujeres en sus hombros.

-¿Veo que tienes miedo eh?... calma. No tienes en ti ningún tipo de espíritu malo. Es solo amor. -

-¿A-amor?-

-Pero tu ya sabias esto… ¿No? Ya sabes de que espíritu femenino hablo…- La mujer dejo de agitar su bastón sobre él, y abrió los ojos para ver directamente al joven, no necesitaba saber más, Jesper era fácil de leer como un libro, y más aún, la chaman ya sabía que Jesper estaba consciente de todo lo que le diría. -¿Qué es lo que buscabas al venir aquí Jesper?-

Jesper no se esperaba esa pregunta. -¿Qué esperaba?... ¿Yo?… yo ni siquiera quería venir aquí en primer lugar…-

-Pero aun así viniste…-

Miro a otro lado, tratando de desviar la mirada, era como si se sintiera expuesto con solo ser visto a los ojos. ¿A que había venido? ¿Por qué se había dejado arrastrar hasta aquí? -Quiero… respuestas supongo…-

La mujer no parecía convencida, era como si supiera que el joven mentía. -¿Quieres respuestas?... ¿O quieres que te diga lo que tú quieres escuchar? - dijo como en un regaño.

-¿Disculpe?- Jesper se sentía ofendido, esta mujer hablaba como si lo conociera de toda la vida. -…Yo no vine aquí a ser insultado…-

La mujer sabia que el chico no estaba tratando de ser grosero, solamente evasivo, no respondería a su tono de voz simplemente se limitaría a ser directa.

-La vida es corta Jesper… pero es solo la percepción que tenemos pues nuestros cuerpos son frágiles y de corta duración, pero tu espíritu…- Apunto al pecho del joven con su bastón. -…Ese dura para siempre. -

Jesper abrió los ojos amplios, ¿Ella estaba tratando de decir que… en verdad él era Lydia?

-Nuestros cuerpos pueden consumirse… pero la energía… nuestra esencia, no se destruye, solo se transforma, busca otro cuerpo donde habitar…- La chaman planto su bastón en el suelo, para levantarse con dificultad debido a su edad. -Pero no te confundas joven cartero… Aunque tu espíritu sea el mismo… dime ¿Qué es lo que te hace ser quién eres? -

El joven se levanto del suelo, apoyando el peso en sus brazos hasta quedar sentado, estaba algo alarmado pues este era su principal problema existencial. La principal razón por la que no aceptaba el hecho de ser la reencarnación de Lydia. ¿Qué era, lo que lo hacía ser quién era? ¿Su espíritu? ¿Su cuerpo? ¿Su personalidad?

-Veo que aun lo dudas muchacho…- La mujer se inclinó, sujetando una de las manos del cartero, hasta llevarla a su pecho, para que el chico se sostuviera el corazón. -Tu eres Jesper Johansen… tu eres el resultado del lugar donde naciste, de tu crianza, de tus vivencias. Tu personalidad es el resultado de eso, no importa quien fuiste en tu vida pasada… Tú eres tú, y solo tú puedes serlo…-

Jesper sintió esto como un golpe, como una ventisca helada que lo cubría de repente, una revelación que tanto le hacía falta escuchar. ¿Qué más daba si el había sido alguien más? El era Jesper Johansen, solo importaba quien era ahora.

-Yo… Soy, Jesper Johansen…- repitió para si mismo, y para todo el que lo escuchara ahí. Podía ver a las mujeres sonreír, a Margu aplaudir mientras celebraba lo que su amigo decía. Este momento era para él, y solo para él, estaba tan concentrado de sus propios pensamientos que casi ignoro la enorme silueta que entraba a la carpa, casi llenando el espacio con su presencia, hasta que en un punto le fue imposible no verlo.

-Klaus…- Jesper se levanto de inmediato del suelo, quedando frente a frente al hombre mas grande. -¿Qué tanto escuchaste?...-

El leñador solo sonrió, algo en el trasmitía tanta calma a Jesper. -Supongo que lo suficiente como para confirmar todo lo que sabía…- rió.

Jesper no sabia porque, pero estaba tan aliviado de saber que no estaba molesto. -¿No estas enojado?-

Klaus dio un paso más cerca sujetando al chico de los hombros, sus manos eran tan grandes que lo abarcaban casi todo. -¿Enojado?... ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Jesper… estoy feliz porque no te había visto a ti así de feliz en días…-

-Pe-pero… vine aquí… sin avisarte, tuve un ritual extraño con un chamán solo para sacarme esta duda de encima… ¿No te molesta que… bueno, que no quiera ser tu esposa? - Bueno, eso había sonado extraño, talvez debería tapare los oídos a Margu.

Klaus se sentía alagado, Jesper estaba preocupado por lo que pensara y eso era suficiente para él. -Jesper… solo quiero que seas feliz…-

Jesper sonrió, quería dejarse caer en un abrazo, pero estaba seguro que si nadie tocaba este tema nadie más lo haría. -Okay, okay, debo decirlo lo siento… pero, Lydia o no Lydia creo que estábamos destinados a estar juntos, bien lo dije, puede tragarme la tierra ahora…- Jesper sentía como si de un momento al otro Mogens llegaría a burlarse de él, pero las risas nunca llegaron (Ni Mogens) solo los gruesos brazos del leñador rodeándole y atrayéndole a un abrazo.

-Me alegra escucharlo…- dijo hablando al costado de su cabeza sin dejar de abrazarlo. -Yo también lo creo…-

El abrazo duró mas de lo que admitiría, por un momento olvido que estaban en medio de algunas mujeres Saami, y solo lo recordó cuando Margu intentó unirse al abrazo también, por supuesto que no se lo negaría, pero era algo incomodo abrazarse con una niña de por medio.

-¿Skal du gifte deg nå?- pregunto con una sonrisa inocente en su cara, provocando la risa de las mujeres de ahí.

\-----------

-Bien… La ultima pregunta incomoda, lo prometo…- Jesper cortaba las rebanadas de pan directo de la hogaza, mientras Klaus encendía su vieja estufa de leña, momentos hogareños como este eran los que ambos mas valoraban, sobre todo en medio de la calma del bosque donde se ubicaba la cabaña de Klaus.

Klaus suspiro, pero le causaba gracia, así que solo rio. -Venga la pregunta entonces…-

-¿No te sientes extraño? Digo, tu ya estabas casado y buscando hijos cuando yo aun no nacía… es decir, podría ser tu hijo, tu nieto incluso… y ahora sabes que soy tu esposa, o era, admítelo es escalofriante, ¿Lo pensaste verdad?...-

-Bueno, lo hago ahora…- Klaus había estado bastante relajado hasta que Jesper metió esa idea a su cabeza.

-Oh, oh tengo otra… No pude evitar notar en uno de los recuerdos de Lydia, que uno de los nombres que tenían listados para sus futuros hijos era Jesper… No creo que allá sido una coincidencia la verdad, después de todo lo que se ahora ya no creo en las coincidencias…-

Cuando Klaus había aceptado responder todas sus preguntas y accedió a dejar de lado la pena y hablar de todos los temas incomodos, jamás creyó que todo se movería así de rápido. Klaus ni siquiera estaba seguro de que responder la mitad de veces. -Jesper…-

-Y ahora que lo pienso… Ni siquiera sé cómo tocaré este tema con mi padre, no creerá absolutamente nada de esto. -

-Jesper…-

-Creo que será mejor no decirle nada al respecto, aunque seguro algo sospechara. –

-¡JESPER!-

El joven cartero casi deja caer lo que restaba de la hogaza de pan al oír tremendo tono de voz. Por un momento incluso pensó que lo había hecho enojar con sus preguntas inoportunas. -Lo siento, lo siento… ¿Fui yo verdad?, sabia que era mala idea tocar estos temas…-

-No, no… esta bien, me gusta saber que tienes la confianza de preguntar cosas incluso si son incomodas…- Klaus tomo un gran trozo de carne y lo puso sobre la estufa de leña.

-¿Pero?...- El joven se recargo sobre la mesa esperando que el otro continuara.

-Pero… creo que me toca a mi hacer preguntas incomodas ¿No?...-

-¡Oh! Si, si…- Jesper corrió a tomar una de las sillas alrededor y la acercó, Klaus debía permanecer junto a la estufa para revisar la carne que cenarían, así que prefirió acercarse el para escuchar sus preguntas, tomó asiento y se cruzó de piernas. -Estoy listo, aviéntamelas…-

Klaus no podía evitar reír con cada acción espontanea del muchacho. -La verdad es que… solo tengo una sola pregunta…-

-Uy eso suena serio…-

-Jesper…- advirtió, con tono serio esperando que el chico le dejara continuar.

-Bien, bien te dejo hablar… Es tu turno-

El leñador dejo de lado la cena que preparaba, volteando su atención por completo al chico que estaba en la silla. -Jesper… ¿Cuándo vamos a hablar de “ese” tema? -

Y como si hubiera presionado un interruptor, Jesper pasó de estar fresco y confiado a completamente tieso en un segundo. -¿Tema? ¿Qué tema?...-

-Jesper… ¿A que tienes miedo?... Esta bien si no me correspondes, solo quiero dejar las cosas claras…-

Y ahí estaba, esa era la razón por la que Jesper no quería hablar de esto. -No, no… no es eso… creo que a este punto sabes… lo que siento… No es un secreto para nadie jeje…-

Klaus tubo que reprimir una pequeña sonrisa.

Klaus no se daba muchas esperanzas de llevar su relación a algo más que una amistad, después de todo con tantos problemas y dilemas incómodos que había tratado estos días, incluso podría decirse que estaría feliz de solo ser amigo y compañero de Jesper. Pero al escuchar que incluso con todo y su timidez, Jesper le correspondía, hacia calentar su pecho.

-Bueno… supongo que puedo ser directo… ¿Me encantas también, Okay?... uff se siente bien ser sincero…- Jesper movió su mano dándose un poco de aire en la cara, su cara se sentía caliente y sin verse a sí mismo podía decir que estaba rojo. Pero lo había dicho, y ya podía sacarse ese peso de enzima.

-Te amo…-dijo Klaus sin más.

-…Okay, esa fue una confesión mil veces mejor que la mía…-declaró.

No importaba cuanto Jesper monologara, Klaus no parecía detenerse, esto se vio mas evidente cuando Klaus se inclinó, poniéndose sobre una rodilla en el piso, para quedar a su misma altura y comenzara a acercarse. -Wou,Wou Wou… ¿Por qué nadie me dijo que este es el momento donde nos besamos?... ¿Vamos a besarnos verdad?... Oh dios mío, enserio nos estamos besando…- El joven cartero no dejo de hablar hasta el ultimo segundo, cuando sus labios estaban a un centímetro de distancia, y pasó.

Cerro los ojos apretándolos fuerte, nadie dice nunca que el primer beso entre dos personas puede ser incomodo, pero después de superar la incomodidad inicial Jesper se relajó, sus hombros dejaron de estar tensos y dejo de apretar los ojos cerrados, aun no sabia donde posar sus manos, pero estaba disfrutando del tacto en sus labios juntos.

Klaus pareció darse cuenta de esto, así que tomo una de sus pequeñas manos, (diablos, sus manos se sentían diminutas cuando Klaus las sujetaba) y lo invito a posarlas en sus hombros anchos. Era difícil no sentir pequeñas cosquillas de su larga barba pero Jesper lo disfrutaba, para su mala suerte fue cuando empezaba a disfrutarlo de verdad, que Klaus termino el beso.

Jesper se quedó en silencio por primera vez esa noche, no sabía que decir y solo esperó que el otro hablara primero, era incómodo aún estar a centímetros de la cara del otro sin decir nada.

-De haber sabido que un beso era todo lo que hacía falta para hacerte callar, lo hubiera hecho hace mucho…- Solo bromeaba, Klaus adoraba los desvaríos y pláticas sin fin que tenía con el cartero incluso si nunca participaba activamente en las conversaciones, pues solo escucharle le relajaba y le hacía sentir acompañado.

-Oooh entiendo… el hombre puede bromear. Gracioso, muy gracioso…- respondió el cartero con su ironía característica. -Pero ¿Sabes que también es gracioso?... Cenar carne quemada… eso es muy gracioso…-

Klaus pareció captar esto con una fracción de segundo de retraso, antes de soltar a Jesper con cuidado y sacar la carne de la estufa. -Esta bien… te concedo esta victoria…-

Jesper sonrió victorioso. ¿O era por el beso? Ambas eran buenas razones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No existe un traductor español/Saami así que use Noruego como idioma de Margu. De echo pueden usar traductor google para sus diálogos si quieren.  
> También investigue un poco de las tribus Saamis, si bien no estoy segura si creían en la reecarnacion, leí que si practicaban el chamanismo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenia ganas de escribir algunos capítulos cortos y cursis, simplemente amo a estos dos.

El chillido de la tetera cortó la plática, Klaus estaba por levantarse, pero el cartero reacciono primero deteniéndolo. -Esta bien, yo me encargo...- dijo el muchacho yendo a preparar el café de ambos.

El leñador sonrió, disfrutaba mucho como gradualmente, Jesper se sentía mas a gusto en su casa, al punto de que el joven se paseaba por la vivienda como si siempre hubiera vivido ahí.

"Vivir ahí" Klaus se había sorprendido por su propio pensamiento, Jesper no vivía ahí... No oficialmente, pero hasta ese día se había quedado a dormir ya un par de veces. En ambas ocasiones había dormido en la sala. Dormir era un eufemismo, pues la primera vez ninguno de los dos durmió y solo platicaron frente a la chimenea hasta que amaneció, la segunda vez Jesper durmió en el sofá mientras Klaus tallaba un juguete en un sofá individual, viendo como Jesper dormía.

"Sabes, es espeluznante que te quedes toda la noche despierto viéndome dormir... solo digo" había bromeado Jesper esa vez. Y ahí fue cuando Klaus se propuso que la próxima vez que Jesper fuera a pasar la noche, lo invitaría a dormir a su habitación. Porque, por supuesto Klaus no diría "Invitar a dormir a su cama" por supuesto que no, Klaus era un caballero para decirlo de esa forma.

-Toma... solo una cucharada de azúcar... ¿Cierto? ...- dijo el cartero cortando sus pensamientos.

Klaus sonrió de solo saber que Jesper había memorizado como le gustaba el café. -Si... Gracias...- el leñador tomo un sorbo y volvió a ver por la ventana, Jesper se había percatado de esto hace rato, cada tantos minutos Klaus veía por la ventana y finalmente decidió tocar el tema.

-¿Estas esperando a alguien y no me contaste?- Jesper se cruzó de brazos alzando una ceja. Le parecía raro que el leñador no dejara de ver por la ventana.

Klaus se vio atrapado, pero solo rio. –¿Celoso? ...-

-Espera... ¿Qué? Claro que no, Oooh eso te encantaría ¿Verdad? ...- Jesper lo disimulo tomando asiento junto al otro y tomando su propia taza de café, tres cucharadas de azúcar para él.

El leñador decidió guardarse su respuesta para otro momento. -Yo solo... veía como se ponía el sol... Esta oscureciendo ¿Piensas quedarte? -

-¿Me estas corriendo?...- sonrió al ver como de inmediato Klaus negaba. -Bueno sí, creo que me quedare, es algo tarde... además así puedo ver que clase de mujerzuelas invitaste como para que estés tan preocupado de que aun siga aquí...-

Klaus sabia que el muchacho solo bromeaba, pero sinceramente esperaba que Jesper no tuviera esa imagen de él. -Esperaba que quisieras pasar la noche aquí hoy... me gusta cuando lo haces...- Dijo para darle a entender que su casa estaba disponible para él cada que quisiera quedarse a dormir, pero también para abrir el dialogo a lo siguiente que diría. -La ultima vez parecías algo incomodo en el sofá...- Mintió, sabia la situación en la que Jesper dormía en la oficina postal, así que su sofá era mil veces más cómodo y caliente. -Puedes... dormir en mi habitación si gustas...-

Esperaba que el cartero reaccionara de mil formas diferentes, entre ellas avergonzarse por su proposición, ninguno de los dos era experto en este tipo de relaciones así que a menudo se encontraban en situaciones incomodas, pero realmente no se esperó que Jesper riera.

-Vaya, al fin me lo preguntas... pensé que estaría durmiendo en tu sofá hasta que tuviéramos nietos...- dijo a modo de broma haciendo que fuera el mayor el que se avergonzara esta vez.

Por supuesto que a Jesper le ponían nervioso los temas referentes a como funcionaria la vida sexual de ambos a futuro, "La vida sexual" que inevitablemente llegaría en algún momento, pues oficialmente eran una pareja ahora. Pero dormir uno al lado del otro en una misma cama, o simplemente abrazarse para dormir no era sexo y Jesper no entendía porque a Klaus le tomo tanto tiempo ofrecerle su cama.

-Lo siento... pensé que seria incomodo proponerlo, no quería ofenderte...-

Jesper dejo la taza aun lado, inclinándose adelante en el sofá apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas y su rostro en sus manos, viendo al otro con una expresión que solo podría traducirse como "Enamorado". -A veces siento que me tratas con demasiada caballerosidad...-

-Eso es... ¿Malo? - Klaus era más bien chapado a la antigua, así que podría decirse que todo esto era nuevo para él, y no veía nada de malo en ello.

-¿Sabes que no soy una mujer verdad?...-

-Estoy plenamente consciente de eso...- Era difícil olvidar ese detalle, pues había sido el mayor obstáculo que ambos habían tenido que sobrellevar, una relación del mismo sexo era un gran tabú en esa época. Sin mencionar que ninguno de los dos tenía experiencia en relaciones del mismo sexo, Jesper porque no había tenido una relación seria anteriormente, y Klaus porque su única relación fue con el amor de su vida: Lydia.

-Mi punto es... No tienes que ser tan considerado, puedes preguntar sin miedo, yo no hare nada que no quiera...- Jesper se irguió, miro directamente a su pareja sujetando su gigantesca mano, para insinuarle que ambos se levantaran. -...Y lo que quiero ahora, es que nos recostemos... -

Klaus no podía negarse a Jesper ni aunque quisiera.

Jesper no podía negar que sus mejillas se ponían rojas cuando Klaus lo tomo como si no pesará nada, hasta que llegaron al segundo piso. Jesper nunca antes había estado en esa parte de la casa antes, así que todo era completamente nuevo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi en tumblr unas capturas en las fechas de las estampillas de correo. Así que tome de referencia esas fechas.  
> En mi mente la película esta en el 1881 y baso la tecnología a esa epoca.

-¿Quieres... verla?...-

-¿Ver... ver qué?- -Alzo una ceja girando en la cama donde ambos estaban en ese momento. Habían platicado recostados por horas y ahora simplemente habían decidido guardar silencio disfrutando la compañía del otro. Después de un tiempo se habían acostumbrado a dormir en compañía del otro, al punto que Jesper se quedaba a dormir casi diario, como prueba estaba el hecho de que la mayoría de sus pertenencias estaba aquí.

Klaus se inclinó, abriendo un cajón en su mesita de noche, podía ver como buscaba entre sus cosas hasta que saco una caja alargada sacando lo que parecía un papel de ella. -A Lydia... bueno, sé que ya la viste, en tus sueños digo, lo siento no debí preguntarte eso...- dijo echándose para atrás por un segundo. Jesper podría ofenderse si hablaba de su ex esposa muy seguido, bueno cualquiera lo haría en su posición.

-¿Tienes una foto suya?- Jesper se sorprendió, una fotografía era algo caro de conseguir, por supuesto Jesper tenia muchas, su papá se encargaba de pagarle al menos una sesión de fotos al año, para documentar como iba creciendo y eso gracias a que eran de buenos recursos, allá en casa las paredes estaban repletas de cuadros enmarcados de él. Pero las fotografías no estaban a la mano de la gente de recursos más bajos, así que pensar que Klaus pudiera pagar una foto para su esposa ya hace tantos años, le sorprendía.

-Si... fue, durante un viaje al continente. - Klaus volvió a levantar la foto y con extremo cuidado la entrego a Jesper, la foto era apenas del tamaño de una hoja regular, parecía una imagen extremadamente vieja y frágil incluso para la época.

Jesper sentía un peso en el estómago, Lydia parecía mucho más real ahora que la veía fuera de un sueño. -Es... es... hermosa...- Jesper jamás había valorado tanto una foto, le parecía algo tan relativamente normal, pero pensar que esta era la única fotografía que existiría de ella, le preocupaba un poco. -No... no quiero maltratarla...- dijo regresándole la foto, para que volviera a guardarla.

Klaus se sintió un poco mal, sintiendo que había ofendido a su actual pareja.

-Lo siento... No quería ofenderte yo...-

-No, no, está bien...- negó rápidamente con las manos. -No me ofendiste, es solo que. Se que significa mucho para ti, no quisiera maltratar tu tesoro...-

-Esta bien... es solo una foto, incluso si la perdiera aun tendría mis recuerdos... Aunque...- Klaus volvió a guardar la fotografía dentro de la caja y dentro de ese cajón. -Me gustaría tener alguna fotografía tuya también.... Seria lindo tener ambas conmigo siempre...-

El corazón de Jesper comenzó a revolotear de repente. ¿Es que acaso Klaus lo tenia en un nivel de aprecio como al de su esposa?

-Si, si es decir... Tengo miles en casa, puedo pedirle a mi padre que me mande algunas por correo, aunque unas son bastante viejas...- Dijo empezando a balbucear. -Puedo tomarme más, no hay problema lo hago todo el tiempo de todas formas, ¿Quieres una pose en particular?... ES DECIR, NO ME REFIERO A ESO, me refería a si de frente, perfil, tres cuartos, con mi uniforme de cartero, o talvez algo más casual...-

Klaus rio por sus divagaciones. -Jesper, esta bien... mientras seas tú, no me importa que lleves puesto o como vayas a posar...-

-Oh cierto... bueno, podemos tomárnosla juntos ya sabes...- alzo los hombros la idea era algo sacado de la nada, pero sonaba a una buena idea. -¡Si! Eso es, sería mejor... así ambos podremos guardar la misma fotografía, cada quien tendrá su copia...-

-Eso seria grandioso... Nunca me e tomado una foto antes...- Klaus volvió a recostarse en su lado de la cama y Jesper junto con él, solían pasar así horas solo recostados uno junto al otro.

-Espera... ¿Qué? ¿Nunca te has tomado una foto antes? -

Klaus negó. -No... bueno, yo ya era adulto cuando las fotografías comenzaron a ser accesibles... además es algo caro, solo page una vez para que tomaran un retrato de Lydia, creo que gaste todos mis ahorros para eso...-

Jesper se sintió algo mal por hacer escandalo al respecto, no imaginaba que pagar una fotografía fuera algo "Muy caro" pues a Jesper siempre le sobro el dinero.

-Bueno, pues no pienso permitir eso... Debes tener alguna fotografía... ¿Cómo esperas que la gente te recuerde después?... No, no, no... Tenemos que planear un viaje a tierra firme ya mismo...-

-Adoro lo impulsivo que eres, pero es muy tarde Jesper... ¿Podemos esperar a mañana en la mañana para pensar en hacer un viaje de improviso? -

El muchacho rio, si en efecto era muy impulsivo, algo normal para alguien que en su juventud bastaba con decir que quería ir a Francia, y lo hacía.

-Bien, bien... mañana entonces. Pero debemos ir pensando cómo vamos a posar en la foto. -

-No sé cómo posar... supongo que podría sentarme en una silla, según recuerdo debes permanecer quieto mucho tiempo...-Al menos en los años en los que Lydia vivía era así, se debía permanecer totalmente quieto hasta por varias horas.

-Jajaja, Klaus estas muy desactualizado, eso era antes... ahora es un par de minutos y ya, solo procura no parpadear demasiado o se verá algo borrosa tu cara...- Jesper pensó. -Talvez podríamos organizar un par de sillas lujosas, forradas en piel, como si fuéramos de la realeza.

-Yo no soy de la realeza...-

-¡Que importa!... Aunque, eres mucho mas grande que yo, no estará muy centrado el retrato así, tu masa desproporciona todo... Sin ofender, ¡Oh! ¡Lo tengo! Puedo sentarme en tu regazo. Si quisiera que te recordaran en un futuro, me gustaría que fueras recordado conmigo sentado en tu regazo. – Bromeó.

Klaus no pudo evitar reír, no sabia si eso sonaba algo posesivo de su parte, pero era adorable. -Está bien, no me molesta, guardaría esa foto con mucho cariño. -

-Talvez deberías usar ese traje rojo que te regalaron las mujeres Saami... si algún día alguien ve esa foto, pensara que te vestías así todo el tiempo...-

-Oh.. no lo creo...- Negó con la cabeza, Klaus reía solo de pensarlo, no tenía nada en contra de la vestimenta Saami, pero él prefería ropa oscura y pasar desapercibido. Pero sin saberlo él no tendría voz ni voto en el asunto y terminaría usando el traje rojo de todas formas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y así niños, es porque recordamos a santa usando su traje rojo y con un muchacho en su regazo(?) oksi


End file.
